


let us stay rather on earth beloved

by Elizabethtudor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All Roads Lead Back to Naboo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Past Abuse, Redeemed Ben Solo, Sex Vacation, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethtudor/pseuds/Elizabethtudor
Summary: “Where to?” she asks, the words laced with double meaning.  Will you come with me? Will you love me despite all that I am?“I know a place,” he responds.  I will.  I do.A TROS fix it fic where Ben lives and he and Rey go on a honeymoon in Naboo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 321
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	let us stay rather on earth beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Elizabeth Barrett Browning's Sonnet 22. As far as this fic is concerned, most of TROS is still canon but Rey isn't a Palpatine and Ben obviously doesn't die. 
> 
> I dedicate this work to everyone who has thought they were too difficult to be loved and never thought a happy ending possible for them. And to my ten year old self who watched the meadow scene in AOTC and definetly thought Anakin and Padme did it in the meadow.
> 
> Un-betaed so all mistakes are my own.

Rey is not used to being kissed. She wraps her fingers tightly onto his hair, hoping desperately that he felt what she did. She could feel his hands on her hair, moving downwards towards her back. _Ben_ , her body sang, _my Ben. You came back._

Rey’s not sure which one of them breaks the kiss first. But she holds onto him still. She doesn’t want to lose him again. He holds her tightly too as if this fragile thing between them may just break apart at any moment. 

Eventually they have to leave. Palpatine’s lair is crumbling fast around them, threatening to swallow everything whole. Ben’s TIE fighter is already long gone.

“Where to?” she asks, the words laced with double meaning. _Will you come with me? Will you love me despite all that I am?_

“I know a place,” he responds. _I will. I do._

Rey sends a message to the Resistance, telling them that she’s safe but she won’t come back yet. Finn responds almost immediately. “Force business?” he asks.

“Something like that,” she replies. 

Luke’s X-wing is small, uncomfortably cramped for even just Rey’s lithe body. She cuddles close to Ben as he plugs in the coordinates. She doesn’t ask where they’re going but she hopes it’s somewhere that’s green. She plays with his soft hair, braiding it. As they punch it to lightspeed, she feels her eyes droop shut.

***

She wakes up alone in a small bed. Ben is gone. Her heart races. He can’t have left. He promised not to leave. She pulls back the drapes hiding the light only to be blinded by a sea of green and blue. And there, on the balcony is Ben, a book in hand. When he sees her, he stands up. 

“I thought you were still sleeping,” he says.

“What is this place?” Rey asks. To the left, waves softly lap against the sand. To the right, a green meadow with yellow flowers benkons. 

“It’s Naboo,” Ben replies. “My mother…” he swallows the words. Some things are still too hard to say. “She bought this estate once she learnt who Padme was. She never really had a home, always traveling for the Republic. After her planet was destroyed, her job became that anchor for her. Protecting the galaxy. But, she sometimes took me here. She told me that it was places like this she was protecting.”

“It’s beautiful,” Rey whispers, her hand reaching out to his. As their hands touched, Rey was hit with a wave of all that he was feeling. Anger; that his mom could see beauty worth protecting in this place that she couldn’t in her son for so long. Sadness; that he would never see his mother here again. Awe; that she was there with him and that he could share this beauty with her. 

Ben relaxes slightly under her touch. “I feel it too,” Rey whispers.

“Sometimes,” Ben says, “I feel like the past will swallow me whole. Like there’s no point in any of this.”

_There will be time_ , Rey thinks. _Time for him to see all my scars and me his._ But now, she gently kisses him, a promise of what will come. A promise that maybe perhaps the past can be forgiven and she will make it so. Hope stings tears in her eyes and she clings on tighter. When they finally break apart, she rests her forehead on hers. “Ben,” she says. 

He smiles and it’s the saddest and most beautiful thing. He smiles at her like she might just disappear too and her love and forgiveness with it. “I still don’t know how you’re real and with me.”

“Ben,” Rey seys, “One day you’ll forgive yourself as I have forgiven you.”

“Promise?” he asks and she fills it with a kiss.

***

Kissing Ben Solo, as Rey discovers, is delicious. She kisses him as he shows her the estate, their hands intertwined. She tells him stories about the harsh Jakku sun and he listens patiently. “They shouldn’t have left you there,” he says at the end of the tour. They are tangled together on a couch, his hands stroking her hair.

“I survived,” Rey says, the words feeling wholly inadequate. “I always have.”

“Maybe,” Ben says, “Surviving isn’t enough. Look at Leia; she survived so much and gave it all away in the end because she loved me. Yet I’m angry that I will never talk with her about all that went unsaid. Maybe we need to do more than survive.”

In response, Rey kisses him harder, her hands tracing circles around his back. _Be with me_. Her skin feels hot and sensitive to his touch as if she’s slowly coming undone. His hands move, gently touching her breasts. Under his careful touch, she withers, moving her hips tightly against his as his fingers trace and pinch her nipples. _Be with me Ben_ , she almost says but it gets lost against his lips. His hands reach lower, tracing the apex of her thighs. There is suddenly too much clothing between them and yet Rey feels as naked as the day she was born. Neither one of them have done this before but in this moment, it almost doesn’t matter. In their bond, she feels every sensation he feels. It’s as if they are crashing towards each other, slowly losing themselves as two become one. _Ben_ , her body sings. _Rey_ , his body harmonizes.

The air is cold as she pushes down her pants and reaches towards his. He steadies her grip, his hand moving in tandem with hers. _Are you sure_ , it seems to ask. In response, Rey deepens her kiss. In that moment, Ben Solo is the only thing in the world that Rey is sure of. His dick is warm and hard in her hand. She strokes it gently, before spreading her legs open. He inserts a finger into her first, testing and teasing. She lets out a soft gasp as his fingers brush against her clit. “Do it,” she whispers.

For a brief moment after his finger leaves, she feels the emptiness acutely. Then he is inside of her and it’s never felt so sweet, so good. They don’t move at first, just slowly breathe in unison. When they finally do move, Rey finally understands what the feeling of heaven is. She hears Ben muttering words to her in the distance, sweet promises he might never keep. But in the moment, it doesn’t matter as all there is is him and her.

She feels the weight of his orgasm against her before it happens. As it does, she finds her own pelvis trumble as she crashes with him. “Rey,” Ben says her name as though it’s a prayer.

She relies the moment, the stickiness and awkwardness of it all. She is now acutely aware that he has now truly seen who she is in a way no one else has. She kisses him again, tracing his soft hair. “I want to do this to you every day,” she whispers.

Ben smiles, that beautiful smile that simultaneously breaks her apart and stitches her back whole. Under her touch, he becomes almost shy and bashful. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I wanted it to be perfect for you.”

“It was,” Rey replied. “Everything is perfect with you.

***

Eventually they have to go to bed. Ben brings her to the room they were in before. The bed is small but together, they make it fit. They keep their clothes on but slowly discard the layers, their skin longing to be in contact with each other. At first they don’t fuck, their bodies enjoying just being near one another and their warmth carrying each other off to sleep. But when Ben wakes during the night with nightmares. She softly whispers songs to him that she made up during those long lonely nights on Jakku and he sings her lullabies from Aldaaran. When he comes inside her for the second time, she feels her own orgasam slowly coming on, his fingers tracing her clit. As she comes for the first time, she realizes how wholly inadequate the word fucking is for their situation. She always scoffed at the idea of making love but there are no other words for what she and Ben are doing. It’s sticky, messy, and delicious and Rey treasures every moment of it.

In the dark of night, Ben tells her he loves her for the first time. “You don’t have to say it too,” he says, almost bashfully. 

“I don’t want to say it only in the dark,” Rey replies. “I love you. I have since we connected on that island so long ago. Ben, I want to say it to you every day. I want to say it to you in the light and in the dark. I want the world to know it. I want them to see who Ben Solo is and love him as fiercely as I do.”

He kisses her. With each kiss, it’s as though he is slowly watering the fragile thing between them and watching it bloom with her. When they finally fall asleep as pure exhaustion kicks in, Rey realizes it’s the first time they’ve fallen asleep with each other and in each other’s arms. She snuggles in the warmth of his arms, never wanting them to let go. _I love him,_ she thinks. _I love him as I love the stars beneath my feet._

***

When they wake the following morning, Ben suggests a picnic in the meadow. They move somewhat awkwardly around each other at first as unsure how to move in light of the last night’s intimacy. Their knowledge of one another lies bare between them, a fresh and new feeling. 

_I’ve been inside his head_ , Rey thinks. And yet somehow they still had new things to discover about one another. She wanders the house while he gathers food (he insisted on gathering food, she wonders if she might find traces of the boy Ben Solo had once been. But the house is surprisingly bare. This might have been Leia’s home but she didn’t really personalize it. She does eventually find a photo of Ben, Han, and Leia in what she assumes was Leia’s study. She also finds dresses that don’t seem to belong to Leia but someone else entirely. She picks a yellow one out and changes, relieved to be out of her clothes. She holds on to the photo of the Solo-Organas though. Maybe Ben will enjoy seeing it.

Ben starts talking almost as soon as she gets back, not even stopping to look at her. “There’s really not a lot here. I picked up some stuff on the way in so hopefully that will last until tomorrow but we’ll-” He stops as soon as he sees her.

“I found it in Leia’s study,” Rey said. “I hope it’s okay if I’m wearing it.”

“It was Padme’s. My grandma. I thought that all her dresses were destroyed in an accident.” He swallows. “She would want you to have it. You look beautiful.”

She holds out her hand to his and he takes it. “I found this too,” she says, showing him the picture. 

“I don’t remember this being taken,” Ben says. “My dad… he was away a lot when I was younger.”

“She kept it here though,” Rey says. “Clearly she loved you both.”

“Sometimes I think she loved me too much… That maybe she would still be here if she had let me go.”

Rey kisses him gently. “We would never have let that happen.”

Ben smiles at her and it’s enough to break her heart. “I wish she was here. She would have loved showing you around Naboo.”

Rey squeezes his hand. “Let’s discover it together.”

***

The food is strange and new but Rey’s so hungry she doesn’t care. It’s not until she finishes her food she realizes that Ben’s barely touched his. “Is everything okay?” she asks.

“I don’t know. I guess I am still afraid… Afraid of losing this.”

“Ben,” Rey says but he holds out his hand to stop her.

“Rey, I did horrible things. Terrible things. I taunted you, tortured you. I sensed the conflict you felt and thought it meant that the dark wanted us to be together in its embrace. And now you’re here and you tell me you love me and somehow, I keep thinking I’ll screw it up. I’m so used to doing what the voices in my head demand, I don’t even know who I am without them. What if I’m someone you hate?”

“Ben,” Rey says, pushing herself close to him. “I don’t love you because you bullied me into it. I love the man you are. I love every mistake you’ve ever made. I love that you chose to be good, to be with me. That moment in Endor where I thought I might have killed you was the worst moment of my life. I could feel you leaving me and it was like I had sliced myself in two. As I stitched you back to life, I kept praying to the Force to bring you back. I didn’t care whether it was Ben or Kylo that returned, I just needed you there. You saw darkness in me, you said Palpatine saw it too and that meant we needed to rule as one and I was so terrified of it being true that I nearly lost you. And you came back. For once in my life, someone came back for me and it’s you. I thought once that we would never be alone again if I came to you but now it’s because you came to me. I love you. And I will always love you, mistakes and all.”

When Ben kisses her this time, there’s a touch of last night’s desperation and something entirely new that Rey doesn’t quite have the words for. He lays her down gently on soft grass, his lips still attached to hers. When they finally break apart, Ben whispers over and over like a prayer the words _I love you_. He kisses the words onto her lips, her forehead, her neck, her breasts. He brings the words down to her stomach, her hips, her thighs. Rey props herself up as he moves her dress up her hips. He slides one finger into her, then two. She reaches for his hair, gripping it tightly in her hands. “Ben,” she whispers as he begins to move his fingers within her.

With each movement inside of her, Rey feels herself slowly come to life. “Ben,” she says again, only to feel his fingers leave, her body missing them already.

Ben began to kiss her, pushing his tongue into where his fingers had previously been. _I love you, I love you, I love you_. His fingers play with her clit and his tongue slowly moves inside her. “Ben,” she gasps, “Ben, Ben, Ben.” When the weight of her orgasam hits, it feels like the strength of a thousand suns, his name the only thought in her head. As she comes back down to earth, she pulls him up towards her, kissing him deeply.

When they finally break apart, she smiles at him, her hand stroking his hair absent-mindedly. “What was that for?”

He chuckles. “Just something I should have done last night.”

“Well,” Rey says, “Feel free to do it again.”

He holds her arm, stroking the scar from the first battle they fought together. “When you died,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper, “I thought I was going to too. I held on to the bond we had as it slowly threatened to disappear with half of me. And I begged it to bring you back. I cursed every Jedi I ever knew. ‘Can’t you see it all means nothing if she is gone?’ I never thought the Force cared for me. It certainly hasn’t been kind to me or my family. But when it brought you back to me,” he breaks off here, his voice thick with tears. “Maybe, I thought, maybe the Force did give me one good thing. It gave me you.”

When they kiss this time, there’s a sweetness to it. It feels like the only natural thing in the world. 

“I love you Ben Solo,” Rey says certain that she always love him. And as she touches him, she can see it. That one day, she will stand in front of Finn, Poe, and everyone she knows and say that she loves him as she marries him. That they’ll slowly decorate Leia’s empty house and maybe one day they’ll adopt orphans torn apart by the First Order who will run through the house. They will go to Jakku and she will show him where she grew up just as he will show her the many planets his mother brought him too when she worked for the Republic. They will rebuild the Republic and preserve Luke and Leia’s legacy for another generation. They will never be alone again. And looking into his eyes, Rey sees that Ben sees it too. When she kisses him this time, it’s with all the promise of a future yet to come. Tomorrow, they will go explore Naboo. She will send their location to Finn and her family to tell them to come here. That there’s someone special they need to meet. 

Rey is kissing Ben Solo; a feeling she might never get used to because every time they do, it brings with it something new. A new adventure awaits.


End file.
